1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, which as in the ordinary course of events, may become useful in case of rain or like precipitous climatic conditions. More particularly the present invention relates to a low cost disposable umbrella, the construction of which is believed would most likely be found with art classified in Class 135, Subclasses 19.5, 20R, and 34 in the United States Patent Office if such construction were to actually exist in the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most relevant prior art known to applicant insofar as the present invention is concerned includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,457,679--VINCENT PA1 1,580,864--STEVENSON PA1 1,715,322--FOSTER PA1 2,455,288--ALVAREZ PA1 2,757,679--RIVKIN et al PA1 2,767,722--SMITH PA1 4,062,369--HERMANSON
Of the art listed above, FOSTER, U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,322 is of interest in that it discloses an umbrella comprising the broad combination of a canopy of cardboard or like material with a pair of handle or support members of cardboard material foldably secured to the underside thereof.
STEVENSON, U.S. Pat. No. 1,580,864, is of interest in that it discloses an umbrella having a canopy secured to a plurality of radially extending ribs 12 which may be of cardboard and have handle portion 16. The ribs 12 and handle portions 16 are stacked upon each other when the umbrella is closed.
SMITH, U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,722, is of interest in that it discloses an umbrella of the type disclosed in Foster, but developed to the extent of including foldable support flaps 17 and 18 which are secured together and formed with hand receiving apertures and foldable support flaps 19 and 20 also secured to each other. As may be understood from FIGS. 3 and 4 of Smith in the umbrella disclosed therein, flaps 17 and 18 and flaps 19 and 20 extend generally along a single diametrical plane when the canopy is erected.
The VINCENT U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,679 is of interest in that it relates to a foldable umbrella comprising a canopy and support ribs of cardboard or like material wherein the portions of the canopy are foldable between folds of the ribs, as may be seen in FIG. 5. The Vincent umbrella also includes a rod 11 and disk 12 slidably extending therearound and in cooperation therewith to reinforce the ribs as illustrated in FIG. 6.
The ALVAREZ U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,288 is of interest in that it discloses the use of a pair of bendable supporting ribs each of which includes a pair of portions extending extending generally at right angles to each other when the umbrella is erected. The canopy of the umbrella in the Alvarez patent comprises a generally rectangular web and may be rolled around the various components into storage condition.
The RIVKIN et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,769 is of interest in that it shows umbrellas with various forms of foldable canopies. The umbrella construction illustrated in FIGS. 8-12 of Rivkin et al is of particular interest in that in addition to including a foldable canopy of cardboard material, it includes two foldable cardboard support members of which one member has a hand grip.
The HERMANSON U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,369 is of interest in that it discloses a disposable umbrella with a canopy which is generally similar to that which is disclosed in the present application.
While the prior art patents noted above all relate to umbrellas, some of which include features generally similar to those included in the umbrella disclosed herein, they do no disclose nor do they suggest the canopy and specific support structure in combination therewith to provide the umbrella disclosed herein.